zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaz Membrane
Gaz, (sometimes referred to by her full name Gazlene) is the menacing younger sister of Dib. She is one of the supporting characters in Invader ZIM. She is also the daughter of Professor Membrane. She and Dib were put under consideration on whether they are creations by the professor and not his actual biological children. Gaz was voiced by Melissa Fahn in the original English version, and by Haruhi Terada in the Japanese dub. In the German dub she is voiced by Yvonne Greitzke. Appearance Though her dress style is reminiscently Gothic in appearance, she is, oddly enough, never established to be an actual goth. This was even stated by Jhonen Vasquez himself. Her clothing style is a resemblance of Pepito's. The most unique characteristics about Gaz are her hair and eyes. Her purple hair is cubic and fashioned into five spikes, and takes on the ominous appearance of a mouth with fangs (actually a stylized bob cut). Also, her eyes are almost always closed or squinting, but when they are open her eyes are an amber color. In the Pilot, her eyes are blue with the exception of being brown/amber in one scene. In season two of the show, Gaz's head was remodeled to be more angular, like her brother's head, when facing forward towards the camera, rather than having a round shape. Her head seems to be large compared to normal human beings, but she accuses Dib (like almost every character) of having a big head. As the series goes on, she gets taller, and even has some facial changes. Personality Gaz is best known for her anti-social and dark nature, along with her obsession with pizza and video games. When she isn't eating pizza or playing her Game Slave, Gaz typically just beats on Dib because of his talking (which enrages her) and appears to enjoy doing so. Although she is typically portrayed as perpetually grouchy and unhappy, her few interests have been known to coax a more positive side out of her. Gaz, like most modern children, loves to play video games on her Game Slave, and has an obsession with Poop Cola and pizza. If anyone comes between herself and one of these things, she has a tendency to vow revenge, and make things very unpleasant for them. A prime example for this can be seen in the episode Game Slave 2, in which a hyperactive boy called Iggins took the last Game Slave 2 in stock at the mall. In return of this, Gaz stalked and terrorized Iggins until he surrendered the Game Slave 2 to her. Role in Invader ZIM Gaz is the only one, with the exception of Dib, to realize that Zim is really an alien. In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, she replied to Dib's comment that Zim was trying to enslave all mankind replying with "but he's so bad at it". Another example can be seen in Gaz, Taster of Pork where she acknowledges Zim's an alien and says that "he's too dumb to take over the world". On occasion, she has bailed out her brother, but only when it conveniences her, like in Bloaty's Pizza Hog and The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever. Although she usually plays only a supporting role as the unwilling sidekick to Dib, her obsessive-compulsive brother, she has been the main subject in three episodes: *In Game Slave 2, Gaz attempted to buy the Game Slave 2 handheld device, and ruthlessly terrorized a kid named Iggins when he made off with the last one in stock. *In Bloaty's Pizza Hog, she proved that she'll do anything to eat out at Bloaty's... even rescuing her brother from Zim's clutches. *In Gaz, Taster of Pork, the episode chronicled the events that ensued when a mishap with one of Dib's spelldrives caused her to be cursed to a fate of tasting nothing but pork. Episodes *''Pilot'' *''The Nightmare Begins'' *''Parent Teacher Night'' *''Bestest Friend'' (cameo) *''NanoZIM'' *''Dark Harvest'' *''The Wettening'' *''Career Day'' (cameo) *''Battle-Dib'' *''Planet Jackers'' (voice cameo) *''Rise of the Zitboy'' *''Bloaty's Pizza Hog'' *''Bolognius Maximus'' *''Game Slave 2'' *''Battle of the Planets'' (voice cameo) *''Mysterious Mysteries'' *''Abducted'' (cameo) *''Future Dib'' *''Lice'' *''Dib's Wonderful Life of Doom'' *''Tak: The Hideous New Girl'' *''Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars'' *''The Voting of the Doomed'' *''Dibship Rising'' *''Gaz, Taster of Pork'' *''The Most Horrible X-Mas Ever'' Abilities Throughout the show, it is demonstrated, but never actually said, that Gaz has amazing powers. Her powers includes: the ability to fix, pilot, manipulate, and in general control anything electronic, the ability to get any place she needs, the demonic ability to levitate on pure rage alone, to create fires at will, to generate spookiness in a tangible manner, etc. She is also shown to be capable of using Irken technology and her piloting skills seem to be on par, if not greater than Zim's, as she was able to pilot one of his ships with ease. It is possible that these abilities, being completely unnatural, are actually a result of her being a genetic experiment of Professor Membrane, just as it is rumored that her brother is. She, despite her demonic nature, has a sort of connection to the holy, as shown in Game Slave 2, when upon getting her game back, the stormy night turned to a bright sunny day, and her hair returned to its natural shape. She also commented on how "the rightful order has been restored". In Mopiness of Doom, she similarly states, "All is right with the world again". These were obvious references to horror movies such as The Ring and The Grudge, which also contained considerably creepy girls, as well as the plot of Game Slave 2, which somewhat parodied the aforementioned movies. Facts of Doom *In the episode Dark Harvest, Gaz claimed to have a Squeedly-Spooch. Her comment is most likely a retort to Dib's comment about Zim's Squeedly-Spooch. *The following episodes in which Gaz smiled were Parent Teacher Night (while snickering at Zim and Dib's misfortunes), The Wettening (before dropping her water balloon on Dib after Zim's watery victory against him), and Gaz, Taster of Pork (while she attempted to torture Dib with her robotic toys, and mentioned that she had programmed them to feed off of human flesh). She also smiled several times in the Pilot, but, given the many differences and inconsistencies seen in the "episode", its canonicity is called into question. *Her demonic nature, attitude, abuse of her brother and misanthropic demeanor caused controversy from Christians and the magazine Christian Parenting Today. In contrast, her voice actress Melissa Fahn has a very pleasant demeanor (as revealed in The Voices of Zim when she smiles and laughs during her interview). *Ironically, Fahn previously voiced the eponymous character in the Hello Kitty animated series. *Gaz's full name is Gazlene, a play on the word gasoline, but was never mentioned in the series *Her eyes are brown/hazel, although they were supposed to be light blue as they were in the Pilot. A coloring error led to her current brown eye color. *In an image on Nicktoons's official site, Gaz is seen sitting playing her video game in Zim and Dib's classroom in front of Ms. Bitters. Though, Parent Teacher Night and Gaz, Taster of Pork notably explain that she is in Mr. Elliot's class. *During the Intro, Gaz breaks the fourth wall by putting her hand on the screen and brusquely shoving it aside. *Gaz was seen in two of Snafu's webcomics: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi (as a cameo) and Invader Zim: Manifest Doom, where she was one of the main characters. *One of the sketchy plot ideas for Invader Dib involved Gaz teaming up with Zim, cloaked in a hood (similar to Raven from Teen Titans) and later ruling Irk by his side as his queen, according to Eric Trueheart. She would have been revealed to be the one that encourages Zim to fight on. Gallery See also *Dib and Gaz's Relationship *Zim and Gaz's Relationship *Gaz and Professor Membrane's Relationship Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Dib's Family Category:Skool Students Category:Skoolchildren